


The Cursed

by Erwins_eyebrows



Series: Erwin Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: My entry for Erwin Week Day 6: Fantasy.“You brought me here.  As for what I want, that is irrelevant.  I am here for your pleasure, Master.”  The man crawled down off the bed, amazingly beautiful ass in the air and planted himself on his knees in front of Levi.  “Although, I must say, it is a treat to be in the company of a man this time.  That hasn't happened in centuries,” he purred.“M-master?  What the hell are you talking about?  What the hell are you doing?”  The man was undoing the buckle on Levi's belt.“Pleasuring you, Master.  That is why you called me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be short, funny, and sexy. Instead in morphed into this: multi-part, slight angst, and, well, smut. Enjoy chapter 1. The rest is still in the works.

“Happy Birthday, Levi!”  Hange exclaimed as she thrust the box toward the dark haired man sitting beside her.  Levi and his friends, Petra, Mike, Farlan, and Isabel, had met at Hange’s house for a birthday dinner.  They had celebrated Christmas a day early to separate the two events.  “We all pitched in together to buy it.”

****

“What?  You guys didn’t have to get me anything, let alone something that expensive.  Take it back.”  Levi pushed the prettily wrapped box back to Hange.

****

“Levi, it’s not that big a deal.  It was perfect for you.  Please at least open it.  If you hate it, then we will see if we can return it.,” Petra said, hazel eyes begging.

****

“Fine.”  Levi opened the small box.  Inside was a gold cuff bracelet, old, ancient, probably dating back to Ancient Rome.  The clasp was a design of interlocking wings, one made of deep blue enamel and the other mother of pearl.  On the surface of the cuff was an intricate carving of a man, broad and athletic (nude and obviously aroused) laying on a plinth in chains.  Their was some writing along the base of the cuff, but Levi wasn’t able to make it out in the lighting of the dining room and it also needed cleaning.

****

“Well, you like it, bro?”  Isabel’s green eyes were alight with excitement, almost as if this was her present instead.

****

“Let me get this straight, you guys spent a small fortune to buy me ancient porn?”

****

“I told you he wouldn’t like it,” Farlan stated, throwing up his hands in defeat.

****

“It’s porn?”  Mike asked looking over Levi’s shoulder.

****

“You didn’t get that when there is a naked guy with a boner?”  Levi turned to Mike with a disbelieving look.

****

“Hange and Petra found it.  I was just asked if I wanted to pitch in.  This is the first time I’ve seen it.”  Mike shrugged.

****

“You don’t like it?”  Even Hange looked heartbroken.

****

“I love it, but it’s too much guys.  This thing predates the bronze era and is priceless.  It’s probably worth more than my apartment.”  Levi couldn’t deny the thrill of having such a beautiful piece of artwork in his hands but the cost...

****

“Woah, back up jack!  We definitely didn’t pay anywhere near that for it.  Just a couple hundred, promise.  I thought since you just landed that curator job at the museum, that you would like something like that.  Petra agreed, so we hit up everyone for a few bucks.”  Hange’s hurt look from a moment ago was starting to fade back into her usual exuberance.

****

“Thank you.  It’s really beautiful.”

****

“And of course the hot, naked man on the front was the deciding factor!”  Petra declared.

****

“Yeah, because who knows the last time you got laid,” Farlan added.

****

“Fuck you!”   

****

“Nah, sorry, Levi, you’ll have to stick to your really expensive porn.”

****

*****

****

When Levi got home later that night, and maybe just slightly tipsy, he brought out the bracelet and set it on his desk to study it under the magnifying lamp.  He gently cleaned it with a soft rag and distilled water.  The carving was exquisite.  Never had he seen something with such fine detail from this period.  If he didn’t know better, he would have thought it was stamped, but the crude craftsmanship of the piece itself told of its age.  He studied the man.  He was portrayed in a way that meant that he was beautiful, broad shoulders, thin waist, strong legs.  The chains and altar were confusing however.  Usually depictions of strong men were as gladiators or gods or nobles, but he seemed to be enslaved, sacrificial almost...possibly cursed.  That was unusual.  He again studied the writing along the base.

****

“An eternity enslaved for the wrong portrayed.  As the moon waxes and wanes, your freedom is gained but for pleasure will be your chains.  What the hell?”  Levi paused, studying the cuff as if it held anymore answers.  He might could Google it?  Doubtful.  “Someone fucked up.”

****

“You have no idea,” a deep masculine voice from behind stated.  Levi turned with a start.  He lived alone.  There should not be anyone in his apartment.  That's what his mind said, but the reality was staring back at him with startling blue eyes.  

****

That wasn't the only startling thing about him.  He was a large man, Levi could tell, by the way he lounged across the length of his bed.  His blonde hair was short and parted to the side, almost military in appearance; handsome face with high cheekbones and square jaw that was masculine and beautiful; his body looked to be carved from marble, muscular and defined; and long legs dusted lightly with blonde hair and corded with muscle.  The most startling thing about him was his nakedness and the thick, hard cock that was clearly on display without shame.

****

“Who the _fuck_ are you?”  Levi demanded, searching his desk for something he could use as a weapon.  This man was a solid wall of muscle, Levi doubted he could take him in hand to hand combat.

****

“Hariwini, but I believe that it is now pronounced Erwin in your modern tongue.”  The man, Erwin, was amused.  His blue eyes danced with mischief.

****

“How did you get in here?  What do you want?”  Levi finally found his pocket knife and flipped open.  He grappled for his phone with the other hand, not willing to take his eyes off of the man on his bed.

****

“You brought me here.  As for what I want, that is irrelevant.  I am here for your pleasure, Master.”  The man crawled down off the bed, amazingly beautiful ass in the air and planted himself on his knees in front of Levi.  “Although, I must say, it is a treat to be in the company of a man this time.  That hasn't happened in centuries,” he purred.

****

“M-master?  What the hell are you talking about?  What the hell are you doing?”  The man was undoing the buckle on Levi's belt.

****

“Pleasuring you, Master.  That is why you called me.  Is it now taboo to use my mouth?  Are you a virgin?  If you have not experienced the feeling of a mouth on your arousal, I promise that you will enjoy the experience.  I am quite knowledgeable in oral pleasures.  Even if it has been awhile since I've felt the weight of a cock on my tongue, you will know nothing but pleasure.”  Large beautiful hands quickly tore open Levi's fly.

****

“Stop!  What do you think you're doing?  I don't know you.  I have no idea what you are talking about.  Leave my dick alone!  I'm calling the cops.  Then, I'm calling Hange, because I'm certain she has something to do with this.  Wait.  Are you a prostitute?”  Levi was trying to knock the man's hands away.

****

“I don't know what a Hange is, so, no, this Hange has nothing to do with me.  I am not a prostitute, I am your pleasure slave, Master.  I exist only to bring you pleasure.  If you do not desire men, close your eyes and pretend that I am a woman.  A mouth is a mouth, it doesn't make much difference.”  Erwin was able to sneak his hand inside of Levi's underwear and pull out his flaccid cock.  Yes, the man was the most absolutely beautiful thing he had ever seen, but the circumstances had dampened his arousal.

****

“Don't.  I don't want your blowjob.  I just want to know who you are, how you got here, and how to get rid of you.”

****

“Blowjob?  Is that what you call it now.  Not a lot of blowing so much as sucking-”

****

“Would you focus on something other than my dick for a minute.”  Levi ran his hand through his hair as the blonde sat there on his knees in front of him.

****

“If that is what you desire, Master.”  The man shifted his weight and stood at full height, almost a foot taller than Levi.  “How may I be of service, sir?”

****

“I want answers.”

****

“I will try my best to supply them.”  Levi motioned for him to sit down on the chair at the desk.  He didn't want to have to keep looking up at the idiot.

****

“First, who are you?”

****

“I already told you.  I am Erwin.  I used to be a Commander of the armies of the Caeroesi tribes.”  Levi's mind tried to compute what the man just said.

****

“Of Gaul?”

****

“Yes.  It is my understanding that it has long ago fallen to the Romans.  Then Rome fell as well.  It doesn't matter.  If that is all-”

****

“You are really going to try to convince me that you're an ancient military commander from Gaul?”

****

“Whether you believe me or not is of no concern to me.  It has no impact on my service to you.”  Levi growled in frustration.

****

“You are very single-minded, you know that.  Anyway, how did you get here?”  Levi looked around.  His apartment seemed secure.  No signs of forced entry.

****

“You brought me here.  You summoned me, did you not?”  Erwin reached around Levi and picked up the cuff.  “I am curious about as to how you came into possession of this.  It is not allowed to be passed on to a man.  Not that I am complaining.  It has been so long since I have laid with a man.  Even though you are small, you seem strong.”

****

“Hey, no cracks about my height.  Not all of us can be a damn tall ass tree like you.”  Levi took the cuff back from Erwin.  “You said I summoned you.  Do you mean with this?”  Levi looked down at the bracelet and the carving of man was gone.

****

“Of course.  Do you not know what you hold?”  The look on Levi's face said it all.  Erwin let out an exasperated sigh.  “This gets more difficult every time.  Fine, history lesson.  That is a band of Circe.  Those who possess it will have the pleasure of being in control of their own sex slave for one full phase of the moon.  In other words, you can use me to fulfill your every desire until the next new moon.”

****

“Sex slave? The carving...it was you?  The inscription said that there was a wrong portrayed.”

****

“Yes, I made the mistake of finding the land of Aeaea during an attempt to push back the Roman army.  Word of advice, do not rebuke the affections of the sorceress, Circe.  Her punishments are quite brutal.”   Erwin's chuckle was bitter and jaded.

****

“Rebuke?  She tried to seduce you?”

****

“Yes, she apparently has quite a sexual appetite.”

****

“She ugly or something?”

****

“No, quite the opposite in fact.”  The blonde was looking around the apartment with curiosity.

****

“Then why didn't you just hit that and go on your merry little way?”  Levi watched as the man stood and started walking around.

****

“Oh, I already had a lover, Leui.  How do pronounce it now?  Levi, maybe?”  Erwin paused in front of the stereo and hit the power button.  Bullet From A Valentine blared through the speakers.  “Well, music has certainly changed since my last outing.”

****

“Your lover’s name was Levi?”  The shorter man turned off the stereo.  “So, your lover was a man?”

****

“Yes, in fact, you look quite similar.  Only he was taller.  Circe was not pleased with my preference for men, so she cursed me to spend an eternity pleasuring women.  You were never supposed to possess that bracelet.  Can't say that I'm complaining.”  Erwin moved on from the stereo to the television.  “You have a moving picture box!  I have missed _I Love Lucy_.”

****

“That's it.  This is a monumental joke, and I'm calling Hange.”  Levi finally found his cell phone and watched as Erwin turned on the television and started watching _The Real Housewives._

****

“What in the seven hells is this?  Are they dying?  How do I get rid of them?”  Levi grabbed the remote and turned it to the Food Channel.

****

“Hange!”  He shouted into the phone as soon as she picked up.  “What the hell have you done?  I'm not amused!”

****

_“Levi, what are talking about?”_

****

“The schizophrenic prostitute you let into my apartment.  Get him out!”

****

_“I have no clue what you are talking about?  How much did you have to drink?”_

****

“Hange, get him out of here!  I'm tired, I want to go to bed, and this joke has gone on long enough!”

****

_“Levi!”_

****

“Don't you ‘Levi’ me!”

****

“Your name is Levi?”  Levi jumped.  Erwin was standing behind him.  

****

“Erwin, go watch the Food Channel like a good boy.”

****

_“Erwin? Who's Erwin?  Is he hot?  You know Levi, you don't bring guys home and call me.  You're supposed to have sex first.”_

****

“Hange, just stop.  I'm not amused, please come get him.”  He felt the blonde still behind him, breathing across the back his neck.  The small feathering kisses almost startled him.  It felt good, he would give Erwin that, but the man was clearly off his rocker and Levi refused to enjoy anything remotely sexual with a stranger who had obvious mental issues.

****

_“Levi, I promise I have no clue what you are talking about.”_  Levi had enough.  He turned and pushed Erwin off and took a quick picture of the man before sending it to Hange.  The blonde just stared at him in confusion.

****

“I want you to take a good look at that picture and tell me who he is.”

****

_“Fuck me.  Why are you on the phone with me when you have_ that _in your apartment? Levi, he is fine as hell and you are going to blow it by being on the phone with me. Where did you meet him?”_

****

“Here, in my apartment!  He was just laying on my bed...naked.  God, I have got to find his clothes.  Get him out!”

****

“But, Master, I do not have clothes.  I have no need of them,” Erwin pouted as Levi pulled away from him.

****

_“Levi, I'm being serious here, are you okay?”_

****

“No!  I'm not okay.  I think he is harmless, but he's definitely a few fries short of a happy meal.”  Levi looked at the man standing in the middle of his bedroom.  He looked as confused as Levi felt.  “What am I supposed to do with him?”

****

_“I'm on my way.”_

****

“Thank you.”

****

*****

****

Levi led Erwin into the living area of his apartment, hoping a more open space would help him feel less trapped.  He gave Erwin a blanket to cover his nakedness, and he almost thought the man looked relieved.  

****

“I assure you that the pacing is not necessary,” Erwin teased as he attempted to stretch out on the couch, but he was to tall so he settled for sitting back up.

****

“Easy for you to say, but you don't have a strange naked person in your home.”

****

“I don't have a home at all,” the blonde stated.  Levi started to respond but there was a loud knock then a bang as Hange burst through the door.  Levi was second guessing his decision to give her an extra key to his apartment, while Erwin sat there looking both amused and terrified at the same time.  Hange had that effect on most people.

****

“So, this is your sexy intruder.  You know, Levi, if someone like this broke in on me, I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.”

****

“I'll make sure to let Petra know that. I'm sure your girlfriend would be pleased to know that it only takes a nice set of abs and a big dick to get you going.”  Levi shut the door and plopped down on the couch beside Erwin.

****

“So, this is a Hange.  Pleasure to meet you.”  He turned to Levi.  “Is she your lover?  Is that why you will not let me please you, Master.  She can join us, if you so desire.”  Levi's face paled.

****

“Oh my god!  This guy is a riot!  I wish I had come up with this.”  Hange was practically doubled over with laughter.

****

“That-that...thing is not my lover.  She has never been, nor will she ever be near my dick in a sexual manner.  I would rather cut it off first.  What in the hell is wrong with you?”  Levi looked at Hange, who did nothing but laugh.  “Maybe I should watch the news.  Maybe one of the mental patients escaped the hospital.  Hange, quit laughing, dammit!  This could be serious!”

****

“Levi, calm down.  If he was going to kill you, he would have done it by now.”  Hange looked at the two men on the couch and scratched her head.  “Okay, I'm here.  Now what, exactly, were you wanting me to do?”

****

“Take him back to where you got him.”  Levi waved his hand in a shooing motion.

****

“I didn't get him from anywhere.  This is the first I've seen him.”  She turned to Erwin.  “Okay, what's your story?”

****

“Do I really need to go through all that again?  You modern people are so difficult.  You have moving picture boxes and carriages that fly, but you don't believe in curses.”

****

“He's dedicated to this isn't he?”  Hange whispered to Levi.

****

“You have no idea,” he responded with a sigh.  “Long story short, he claims to be somehow trapped in that bracelet you got me and I allegedly freed him.  Now I'm stuck with him as a pleasure slave until the next new moon, which is a month from now.”

****

“Did you look it up?”

****

“You don't seriously believe that nonsense, do you?  Hange, you're a scientist, nothing about this is logical.”  Levi ran his hands through his hair in exasperation before standing.  He found the cuff sitting on the coffee table and handed it to Hange.  “But look at this...the carving is gone, so I don't know what to believe.”

****

“Well that explains how you are in possession of it.”  Erwin stood, making sure the blanket was firmly secured around his hips before padding quietly to the kitchen.  “Do you have anything to eat?  I am hungry.”

****

“Yeah, hold on.”  Levi walked to the kitchen with Hange following behind.  He pulled some leftovers from the refrigerator and popped in the microwave to heat.

****

“So, what are going to do?  I mean, we could probably call the cops or an ambulance and they would take him for a mental hygiene exam.  He would be, more than likely, admitted when he starts talking about curses and such.”  Hange’s brown eyes were deadly serious for once.  Levi thought about what she had said, and he knew it would be the best course of action, the logical thing to do.  Why did the thought of doing just that sit in his stomach like lead, and make him want to vomit?

****

“If you think that's best,” he agreed hesitantly as he removed the food from the microwave.

****

“That is incredible!  How is this possible?”  Erwin studied the appliance as if it held the all the answers to the universe.

****

“Levi, I don't know what's best.  You're the expert on ancient civilizations.  Is there any possibility that any of this can be true?  Don't think with modern logic, but with what you know about ancient people.”  Hange could see Levi was torn.  She understood.  Mental health facilities were overcrowded and some were less than adequate to handle a number of mental illnesses.

****

“Yeah, I guess, if I were an ancient Roman I would probably believe that story, but as for being an expert, Dr. Smith in the archives at the museum has far more knowledge about something like this than I am.”  Levi watched as Erwin practically inhaled the food presented to him.

****

“Well, if you feel safe enough to leave him here overnight, you can talk to Dr. Smith tomorrow when you go into work.  I can swing by Mike's and get him some clothes and drop them off on my way to work in the morning.  Maybe Farlan can peek in on him in the afternoon during his break and bring him lunch.”

****

“This is crazy.  I'm crazy for even considering this is real.”  Levi watched as Erwin went to the sink and washed his dishes before using the towel hanging on rack to dry them.  

****

“At least he is house trained,” Hange teased with a nudge.

****

“So not helping,” Levi growled through clenched teeth.  “Just drop off the clothes in the morning.  I'll take him to work with me.  The museum should keep him occupied for most of the day.  If not, I think Isabel has the day off tomorrow and will be able to pick him up.”

****

“This is the strangest thing I've ever seen, and that's saying something coming from me,” Hange said throwing an arm around Levi's shoulders.

****

“Yeah, well this is all your fault anyway for buying that thing, so by default it has to be weird.  Hopefully tomorrow we all won't be locked in padded rooms.”

****

*****

****

“Now, Erwin, please try not to act like any of this is new to you.  Try to blend in so you don't get arrested or committed,” Levi explained as they climbed the steps to the museum where he worked.  Last night he parked Erwin on the couch with a remote and _I Love Lucy_ reruns on television.  The man had claimed he wasn't tired, but Levi had found the man asleep on the couch when he got up to get ready for work.  

****

He slept like the dead and Levi had a hard time waking him, even Hurricane Hange wasn't able to rouse the man.  Levi was slightly concerned that it had taken so long to wake him, and his worry only increased when they went outside and Erwin's complexion was pallid and pasty.  Levi's concerns were pushed aside when Erwin's curiosity got the better of him and he practically vibrated with excitement during the drive to work.

****

“I'm sorry, Master, it just that so much has changed since the summer of 1952.”  Levi tripped up the steps.

****

“You have been stuck in that thing since 1952?  65 years?”  Levi looked at the blonde who just shrugged in response.

****

“Makes no difference to me.  It is a cycle that never ends anyway.  65 years or 5 years, makes no difference.  I live only to serve my Master.  The times in between are just nothingness.  I can’t tell how much time has passed until I am released.  One month of servitude and then back to nothingness.”  That sick feeling in Levi’s stomach was back.  Levi almost hoped that the man was crazy and this was just a far-fetched figment of imagination of a damaged mind.  The alternative was much too depressing to think about.  If all this was true...well, Levi didn’t even want to think about that.

****

“The museum doesn’t open for another hour, but employees are here to make sure everything is ready.  Stay out of their way, don’t act like an ancient nutcase, and, for the love of god, stop calling me Master.  My name is Levi.”

****

“Yes, Levi.”  The ebony-haired man was going to pretend that it was the cold air that made him shiver, and not the way his name sounded on Erwin’s lips.  The blonde had said it like a lover, like his name alone was his only source of pleasure.  

****

They entered the museum and Levi went straight to the archives.  Among the catalogued exhibits and research materials sat an older blonde man with a beard and glasses, nose buried in a book.  Levi made sure that his presence was known as not to startle the poor man.  The man looked up and smiled at Levi as he approached.

****

“Ah, good morning, Mr. Akerman.  Did you have a pleasant holiday?”

****

“I did.  Dr. Smith, if you have a minute, I would like to ask you a couple of questions.”

****

“Yes, of course.”  Levi sat down at the research table and motioned for Erwin to do the same.  He pulled out the cuff and handed it to Dr. Smith.

****

“What is this?  Oh my, the details...let’s see.  It seems to be authentic, probably slightly before the bronze era.  Ancient Rome I’m guessing, but it could be Greek.  The insignia is still flawless.  How did you come into possession of such a marvelous artifact?”

****

“It was a birthday present from some friends.  However, there is a lot more that goes with this bracelet.”  Levi watched as the man looked down his nose at the inscription at the bottom.

****

“A curse?  Most people don’t hang onto things that are believed to be cursed, but you don’t really believe in that do you?”  Dr. Smith peered over his glasses at the two young men sitting across from him.

****

“Well, normally I would say no, but that was before last night.  See that plinth there.  Last night there was a man chained to that altar and now he is not.  In fact,” Levi took a deep breath, “this idiot here claims that he was the man in chains.”  Dr. Smith’s blue eyes widened in surprise.

****

“You don’t mean-”

****

“It is a band of Circe.  I am the one she cursed,” Erwin interrupted.

****

“Band of Circe...that makes some sense.  See, the name Circe itself means circle, never ending.  This was reflective of her power.  Her magic was eternal, like a circle.  No beginning, no end, so the fact that this artifact is a bracelet only serves to further drive that message home.  As for how valid your companions claims are, well there is really no way of checking.”  Dr. Smith hands the cuff back to Levi and eyes Erwin suspiciously.

****

“Let’s suspend all rational thought for a hot minute and pretend that this is true.  Is there a way to break the curse?”  Levi turned to Erwin when he heard the man’s sharp intake of air.  “What’s with you.”

****

“You wish to break the curse?  You want to set me free?”  Levi shrugged.  “No one has ever wanted to do that before.”

****

“Well, most curses have some sort of loophole, if you will.  Of course I would have to research it.”

****

“Yes, of course.  Would you please, if you don’t mind.  Erwin might be able to help you find out where to look, since he is more familiar with that timeline.”  Levi suggested.  It would also help him to keep Erwin occupied.

****

“Erwin?  Is that your name?”  Erwin nodded.  “How ironic.  I had a son named Erwin.  He was in the military.  MIA for several years now.  Say, Erwin, will you help me out by bringing me some books on that last bookshelf over there.  They are the ones in the top right corner bound in green leather.”

****

“Of course, I will be back in a moment.”  Erwin rose and went in search of the books in questions.

****

“Levi, if we are still play pretend, have you given any thought as to how you are going to feed him?”  Levi looked at the older man in confusion.

****

“I’m sure I can manage just fine.  I mean I will have to get a few extra things, and he is not familiar with some more modern convenience foods-”

****

“That’s not what I meant.  If what you say is true, then mere food isn’t going to sate his appetite.  I assume you have fed him at least a couple of times.  He still looks awfully pale.”

****

“Yeah, I fed him last night and again this morning.  What are you getting at?”

****

“If this curse is what I think it might be, you’re not just dealing with your own personal pleasure slave.  Levi, she would have turned him into an incubus.  This means his appetite cannot be sated with food.”  Levi didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or throw something.

****

“So, you’re telling me that he literally needs sex to survive?”

****

“Exactly, assuming he can die.  If not, he will definitely suffer until he finds a master that is willing to feed him.”

****

“You know, this just keeps getting better and better.  Remind me to skip my birthday next year.”

****

*****

****

The day seemed to last forever and Levi had wondered if it ever end.  At least he had been able to keep Erwin occupied.  He and Dr. Smith had spent the day researching ways they could possibly break the curse.  He was waiting for the blonde in the front lobby so they could go home.  Levi couldn't explain it, but he almost felt relieved when Erwin walked toward him, even if his complexion looked worse than before and dark circles were starting to form under his blue eyes.

****

“Hey, you feel okay?”  Levi asked as they fell in step together, walking to Levi's car.

****

“Mmm?  Oh, I suppose that I may be a little tired.  Nothing to worry yourself about.”  Erwin slid into the car and placed a book on his lap.  It was for research purposes in the archives, and Levi noted the neon pink post-it note sticking out from between the pages.

****

“How's the research coming?” Levi asked as he entered the vehicle and started it.

****

“Nothing but dead ends I'm afraid.  However, Dr. Smith assures me that we have not yet exhausted our resources.”  Erwin laid his head against the side window, his warm breaths fogging the cold glass.  His large hand gripped the book tighter as his body shivered from the cold December air.

****

“The car should heat up soon.”  The silence between them was uncomfortable.  Levi found the moments when Erwin wasn't trying to seduce him were harder to deal with than the seduction itself.  Erwin was different during these times.  Like this moment, gone was confident, wanton libertine, and in his place was quiet, introspective, intelligent man.  Such conflicting personalities left Levi reeling and he was having difficulty reconciling the two in one man.  Would he ever see the real Erwin?

****

The drive home was quiet and Erwin had fallen asleep.  The radio played in the background, a traffic report.  It was already dark and oncoming headlights washed across Erwin's form, tinting his golden hair white and his pale face gray.  He looked like death and Levi had look away.

****

Levi was the one who felt ancient as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex.  The events of the previous evening and this day had caught up with him and he felt the ache of exhaustion deep within his bones.  He gently shook his companion, and Erwin woke with a groan.

****

“We’re home,” Levi said softly.

****

“Leui?”  Erwin called, voice rough with sleep, eyes glazed, obviously not yet awake.

****

“No, it's Levi, remember.  Come on, it's cold out here and you are too big to carry.”

****

“Oh, yes, of course.  I apologize.”   Erwin rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and opened the car door.  The mysterious book was still clutched tightly.  Levi waited until they were inside his apartment before mentioning it.

****

“Bring some research home?”  Levi pointed at the book.  Erwin held it up and studied it for a moment.

****

“Not quite.”  He sat down at the kitchen table and opened the book at the place marked by the bright pink paper.  A photograph of a beautifully detailed mosaic was the first thing Levi noticed about the page.  It was of a gladiator, a favorite at the time apparently as he was shown standing victorious, wielding a sword.

****

“Someone you know?” Levi asked sarcastically.

****

“He was my lover.  Apparently, after my imprisonment, he became a prisoner of Rome and forced to become a gladiator.”  Erwin caressed the photograph with his fingers.  “He was successful in the ring for many years, but the emperor grew jealous of his fame.  He was torn apart by hungry lions while the spectators just watched, cheering along his death.”

****

“ _Fuck_ , I'm sorry.”

****

“Why?  You didn't kill him.  I have known for a long time that he was dead.  I just wish he had spent his last days in peace, an old man.  But it's closure I suppose.  I loved him dearly, and we both have suffered immensely for it.”

****

“It wasn't because you loved him that you suffered,” Levi reassured.

****

“Wasn't it?”  Erwin's blue eyes looked dull and pained as he looked at Levi.

****

“No, jealousy is what caused your suffering.  People in general suck ass, but you just have keep looking until you find the good ones.”

****

“In theory, I suppose you have a point, but my reality is that it doesn't matter how good or bad a person is, I exist only to serve those who release me - from one bondage to another.”  Erwin slammed the book shut, not wanting to see the picture any longer.  He stood and stumbled, barely catching himself on the table.

****

“Erwin?”  Levi approached him with concern in his steel gray eyes.

****

“Sorry, I am a little dizzy.  Probably more tired than I thought.”  Erwin tried to wave him off, but Levi's jaw clenched in determination.

****

“I know what is going on here.  You're starving, aren't you?”

****

“Please, Levi, I really don't feel like eating.”  The blonde once again stood upright.  This time, he was able to make it to the sofa before basically falling onto it.

****

“I'm not talking about food.”  Erwin became deathly still.

****

“Levi, it's okay.  It's not like I can die.  Please do not concern your-”

****

“Like hell!  I'm not going to sit back and watch you suffer!”

****

“And I'm not going to take something that you really don't want to give!”

****

There it was.  So, the confident seduction act was just that...an act.  He had never given Erwin any indication that he might be interested or attracted to him.  Really, Levi had not given it much thought until Dr. Smith had mentioned it this morning.  Levi had thought about nothing else all day.  Erwin was simply breathtaking, and Levi couldn't imagine not being attracted to him.  He was confused about the situation, didn't want to take advantage, but he wasn't about to deny that he daydreamed a little...well, a lot.  

****

“Erwin, just take what you need.”  Levi stood in front of him and pulled his sweater off, baring himself to the blonde.

****

“I can't, I won't.  You have a choice in this.  I will not lay with you because you pity me or feel guilty about the situation.  Please allow me this one dignity, I have so very little of it left.”  Erwin turned his head and closed his eyes, pained.  Levi almost gave in to the blonde’s demands, but the memory of him crawling to Levi on his hands and knees made desire course through his veins.  He straddled Erwin’s legs and lowered himself on the man’s lap, grinding just a little.

****

“Do you feel that, Erwin?”  Levi whispered in his ear.  “Does that feel like pity to you?”  Levi watched Erwin take a deep, quivering breath and chewed at his bottom lip.  Levi wanted, more than anything, to kiss those lips.  The strength of his own desire took the smaller man by surprise, but he didn't question it, just embraced it.

****

“Levi, please, don't do this out of obligation…”  Erwin's words ended in a deep, rumbling moan as Levi started nibbling on his neck and continued to grind in his lap. So many scenarios flashed through Levi's head.  This would be the first time Erwin has been with a man since his lover who died centuries ago, and that knowledge made Levi bold.

****

“Erwin, I have been thinking about this all day, walking around half-hard with the thought of you...how you would feel.”  Levi slid his hands under Erwin's shirt to feel warm skin stretched tight over hard, smooth muscle, muscles that rippled and quivered under his touch.  He was able to coax the shirt over the blonde’s head, displaying that magnificent chest.

****

“Daydreamed about the sound of your voice.”  The dark haired man pinched at one of Erwin's nipples, making the flesh pebble.  Erwin hissed.

****

“Levi.”  The syllables of his name were whispered like a prayer, reverent and adoring.

****

“I fantasized about you would smell.”  Levi buried his face under Erwin's chin and inhaled his scent.  It was spicy, masculine, and clean.  Levi groaned as he felt Erwin's breath hitch and his hips raise just a fraction.

****

“My lips tingled for your kiss.”  Levi's hands buried in blonde hair as he forced Erwin to look at him.  He had never seen eyes so perfectly blue.  They were no longer dull and dead, but bright and full of fire.  He leaned over Erwin's mouth, warm breaths ghosting across his lips.

****

“Please, please, Levi,” the man begged, body tensing, struggling to restrain himself, afraid to take what was being offered, not wanting to misunderstand and be left hungry, wanting.

****

“My mouth watered to get a taste of you.   _Erwin.”_  All of Levi’s breath was stolen from his lungs as arms as strong and unforgiving as bands of steel wrapped around him tightly, pulling him forward, demanding.  Hands gripped his hair and pulled him down so those soft, warm lips could capture his own.  Erwin easily dominated the kiss, prying Levi’s mouth open and stealing inside, search, tasting, consuming.  It was a kiss of desperation, of longing, of possession.  Levi could only cling to Erwin as the man devoured him, fucking his mouth with his tongue.

****

“Levi, never...never has anyone…”  Erwin pulled back to allow them to breathe.  He panted for a few moments before diving in again, kissing Levi like he was a starving man.  “Say it again...no one has ever said my name like you.  Please say it again.”

****

“Erwin,” Levi gasped as kisses trailed down his neck, hot and wet and perfect.  Erwin scraped his nails down Levi’s back until his hands came to rest on the swell of Levi’s ass.

****

“I want...I want...I haven’t wanted...in a long time,” Erwin panted against Levi’s skin, making Levi shiver.

****

“Bedroom, Erwin, let’s go to the bedroom.”  Levi punctuated each word with a kiss, dreading the ache of separation, but knowing that a bed would be more comfortable.  

****

“Yes.  Hold on.”  Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck and nibbled on his ear as Erwin stood, making sure he could support Levi’s weight as he carried him to the bedroom.  He gently laid Levi on the bed before covering his body, legs intertwining.  The dark-haired man arched his back with a moan enjoying Erwin’s weight pressing him down into the mattress.  They kissed again, hungry for each other’s moans and panting breaths.  Their desire was palpable, a living thing that was controlling their bodies, pushing them closer to each other.

****

Erwin pushed back, raising to his knees and Levi spread his legs to accommodate him.  He quickly took care of the fastenings of Levi’s pants and pulled them off along with underwear and socks, not willing to wait another moment to see that small, pale body naked and writhing underneath him.  His fingertips blazed a hot, fiery trail up the length of Levi’s legs, ghosted across the sharp angles of his hips, danced across the plains of his chest before, once again, burying in ebony silk and pulling.  Levi’s head was pulled back, exposing the pale, graceful column of his neck.  Erwin kissed and nipped at the bared flesh, travelling lower.  One of Levi’s hands buried in the bedsheets and the other in golden silk.  Teasing, open-mouthed kisses trailed down his chest, saliva cooling on his skin giving him goosebumps.

****

“Levi, may I use my mouth?  Would you enjoy that?”  Erwin wrapped his long fingers around Levi’s arousal, pumping him slowly, but confidently.  

****

“Oh god yes!  Erwin, just do something!”  Levi’s back was arched sharply, desperately seeking pleasure from the man above him.  A slight shift in weight was the only warning Levi received before that hot, wet mouth descended on his erection, slowly sucking him in, taking him to the hilt.  “Oh shit,” Levi gasped as Erwin swallowed around his cock, throat tightening around the sensitive head.  The blonde head pulled back, sucking, cheeks hollowing.  He swirled his tongue around the tip, licking up the precome, before sinking down again until his nose touched the dark hair at the base of Levi’s cock.  Erwin held tightly to the man’s hips, encouraging him to thrust up into the the tight circle of his mouth, moaning around the flesh in his mouth every time Levi did so.  Erwin bobbed his head a few times before pulling off completely and looking into piercing gray eyes.

****

“Fuck my mouth, Levi.  Use me,”  Erwin panted, obviously turned on by the thought of Levi doing just that.  Levi grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and forced Erwin’s mouth back on his cock, pushing him down all the way to the root.  He pulled Erwin up a little before he started thrusting his hips into that waiting mouth.  He groaned at the sight of his erection slipping past red, swollen lips and into that waiting, hungry mouth.  Levi quickly established a rhythm  and looked at Erwin in the eyes as he fucked the man’s mouth without shame, without abandon.

****

“Erwin, I’m close.  So close,” he whispered breathlessly.  Erwin nodded, encouraging, giving permission, waiting.  Levi’s hips started moving erratically, chasing after his release.  The blonde moaned and the vibrations set Levi off.  He came, gasping for air, not anticipating the intensity of his orgasm.  He spilled down Erwin’s throat and the blonde sucked and licked as him hungrily, milking him dry.  Levi’s body shuddered uncontrollably until came down from his high, trembling in Erwin’s arms.  The larger man held him, stroking his hair until the tremors stopped.  The last thing Levi remembered was Erwin tucking him in the bed and laying beside him before he passed out, world fading to black.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s leave the two lovebirds alone so they can get some rest.” Petra’s attempt to be clever and nonchalant fell terribly flat.
> 
> “God, Petra, just announce it to the neighborhood that Levi is getting laid tonight,” Mike chuckled as he walked to the door.
> 
> “What? You idiots are giving me a headache. Get out of my apartment,” Levi growled as he started pushing them to the door.
> 
> “What does this phrase mean, ‘getting laid?’ I’m still not familiar with your more modern phrasing.” Erwin’s confusion was almost adorable, but Levi’s ire prevented him from noticing.
> 
> “Oh, that means that you two are going to do the nasty,” Hanji stated . Erwin blinked in confusion.
> 
> “The horizontal tango,” Mike offered.
> 
> “Get naughty,” Petra giggled.
> 
> “Bow-chick-a-wow-wow,” Hange sing-songed.
> 
> “Bumping uglies,” Mike offered.
> 
> “Fucking! Damn it all, they mean we’re going to fuck,” Levi shouted as he opened the door to kick them out. His upstairs neighbor, Mr. Pixis, just happened to be walking past. The old man smiled.
> 
> “Well, Levi, my boy, have fun, but remember to be safe. Don’t want to get something Comet won’t scrub off, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm sorry this took so long, but I really was stumped on this chapter. But here it is in all it's glory. Warning - it's total garbage, but it's another chapter, right?
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to AANerd and danchoupls.

* * *

 

 

_ The camp was easy to locate.  They really hadn’t tried to conceal themselves after all.  All he had to do now was locate the tent of the commander. Get in, kill the target, get out, and get paid.  He didn't like doing business with the Romans, but coin was coin, and that meant food in his belly. _

 

_ The commander’s tent was a little tricky to sneak into, but he managed to sneak in without being noticed.  The man lay naked on his stomach along the far wall of the tent, fast asleep. He approached, dagger in hand, ready to strike.  His footsteps were measured and even to prevent the slightest of sounds. So concentrated he was on his approach that he didn't feel when his feet got swept out from under him.  He didn't realize he had been discovered until he was flat on his back with a naked Gaul on top of him, pinning him to the ground. _

 

_ “Roman assassins are getting more beautiful every day.  Though, I believe you are to seduce me before you try to kill me.”  The man had the nerve to laugh at him. _

 

_ “Are you Hariwini, Commander of this army?”  He spat. _

 

_ “So I have gained a reputation.  Yes, I am he. So, which Roman noble do you call master?  I would like to watch his lands burn.” Amusement and anger danced in eyes the same color as the sea of his homeland.  Never had he seen eyes that color, nor had he seen hair the same shade of gold as the sun. The Gaul was exotic, unexpectedly beautiful, but he was here for murder, and all men bled red. _

 

_ “I have no master.  I am a servant only to those with the most coin to offer.  And right now the payment for your head offers the largest bounty.” _

 

_ “Then it is a shame that it will remain attached to my neck. Tell me, assassin, what would be your fate should you return unsuccessful?”  He tried to struggle out of the Gaul’s iron grip. _

 

_ “Death, as you very well know.  Boiling me in oil seemed to be the preferred method.” _

 

_ “Gruesome.  What is your name?”  He snorted in response.  The crushing grip on his wrist became tighter, painful.  “Your name, assassin, or I will call out for my guard and boiling oil will sound positively heavenly in comparison to what Michael will do to you.” _

 

_ “Leui.” _

 

_ “Leui.  Now I have a proposition for you...join my army.  Help me push back Roman armies intent on destroying us.  I will not be able to give you riches, but I can provide necessities.  Yield to me. Lend me your strength and skill.” _

 

_ “What would I get in return, other than necessities?  Abandon my duty for what? A clean bed?” _

 

_ “How about my bed?  Offer me your loyalty, and I will offer you my devotion.  I will be your lover,” the Gaul whispered in his ear, warm breath giving rise to goosebumps on his flesh. _

 

_ “What makes you think I want a lover?”  A shift in the weight above him had him biting back a moan. _

 

_ “Because you have been aroused since I first held you down.”  He couldn't deny it. And when Hariwini started rolling his hips, causing delicious friction against his arousal, he wasn't about to deny it.  “Which do you choose, Leui? I do wish to keep you.” _

 

_ “Fine.  You have me. Now are you going t take me, or are you all talk?”   _

 

_ “Take you, Leui?  I’m going to completely devour you.”  The man with hair and skin like the sun and eyes like like the sea proceeded to do just that. _

 

* * *

 

Levi woke a couple hours later with a start.  He was alone and the room was quiet except for the text notification from his phone that woke him.  He heard some voices from the living room and deduced that Erwin must be watching television. He sat up, limbs feeling heavy and relaxed.  He ran a hand through his hair as he reflected on what had happened earlier. Erwin had not been kidding when he said that he was talented. Now Levi wondered how he was supposed to act around the blonde.  Did he have to wait until Erwin was hungry again? Could he initiate at any time? Was this the right thing to do? So many questions…

 

His phone buzzed again, reminding him of a message that he had not read.  He grabbed his phone and opened the message. It was from Dr. Smith advising him that he sent an email.  He explained it was a lengthy attachment, so it was best viewed on a computer. Curiosity about the email overrode his anxiety of seeing Erwin again, so he got out of bed and put on a pair of pajama pants.  He entered the living room to see Hange and Mike trying to teach Erwin how to play Call of Duty.

 

“Not that button!  Don’t listen to Hange.  That's the grenade. You're going to blow yourself up.”  Mike was sitting beside Erwin in the floor trying to help him navigate the buttons on the controller while Hange was taking advantage of his ignorance of gaming consoles to steer him wrong.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”  Levi asked as he turned on his laptop. 

 

“Teaching Erwin how to be a gamer,” Hange stated as she got up and looked over Levi’s shoulder as he opened his email.

 

“Hange and Mike took me to an indoor market and purchased me some clothing.  I told them that they did not need to do so.” Erwin had his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he viciously punched buttons on the controller.

 

“You what?  When did this happen?”

 

“While you were asleep, obviously,” Mike stated calmly.

 

“How are you even involved in any of this?”  Levi started downloading the email attachment.

 

“Well, I did find it awfully suspicious that you needed to borrow some of my clothes.  I mean, I am over a foot taller and outweigh you by like seventy pounds. So, I was curious.  Hange mentioned that she was coming back this evening to check on you, so I asked if I could tag along.”  He pointed at the screen. “Right there. That’s the checkpoint.”

 

“More like you kidnapped me!”  Hange yelled. “Hey, that almost looks like Erwin.”  She said laying her head on Levi’s shoulder.

 

“That’s because it is.”  Levi pushed her face until she moved.

 

“Anyway, it is winter and he’s here for a month.  He needs more than a couple of my hand-me-downs. We went to that consignment shop a couple of blocks down and got him a few things, like a warm coat and a pair of shoes that actually fit.  I put the clothes in the wash.” Mike stood up as Game Over flashed on the television screen. “Okay, Commander, you died. Time to call it a night.” Mike patted Erwin on the shoulder as he went over to the kitchen counter where Levi and Hange were parked looking at the laptop.

 

“Hey, Erwin!  You’re famous...well, infamous.”  Hange scratched her head.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It seems that Dr. Smith found some mentions of you documented by Rome.  You were a wanted man. It says here that many assassins were sent to kill you.”  Erwin smiled at the discovery. “Did your lover happen to be one of those potential assassins?”  Levi asked.

 

“Yes, but how did you know?”

 

“I think I dreamed about it.”  Levi yawned and rubbed his eyes.  “Regardless, it's a lead. Maybe we can follow it and find out how to break this curse.  Dr. Smith is contacting one of his colleagues, Keith Shadis. He is in Italy, so maybe he can find something as well.”

 

“So, it's true.  He really is cursed and not crazy.”  Hange looked almost disappointed. “How did you figure it out?”  Levi blushed.

 

“Yes, Levi, how did you find out?”  The look on Mike's face as he teased said that he suspected.

 

“Some secrets are not meant to be revealed,” Erwin said as he joined them.  Levi felt more than his face heat as the man approached. He remembered the taste of his lips, the strength of his hands, the weight of his body.  Erwin's eyes turned dark, predatory, as if he could tell what Levi was thinking. 

 

“Fine, let the scientist die of curiosity,” Hange stated dramatically.

 

“Curiosity killed the cat, four-eyes.”

 

“Good thing cats have nine lives,” she countered.

 

“You're about ready to lose one.  Petra just sent me a text. Something about a date.”  Levi looked at his phone, scrolling through the frantic texts from Petra worried that her girlfriend might be lying dead in a ditch.

 

“Oh shit! I forgot.  Mike you have to take me to Cafe Maria stat!”  She didn't give the giant man any time to respond before she started pulling him from Levi's apartment.

 

“I do hope she doesn't get in too much trouble on my account,” Erwin said with a smile as he watched them go.

 

“Petra's used to it.  This is hardly the first time Hange gets so caught up in something that she forgets what she is supposed to be doing.”  Levi kept reading about Erwin's conquests and battles as told by the Romans. He wasn't painted in a very flattering light.  He was said to be a monster, bloodthirsty, no beating heart in his chest. It was hard to imagine, this gentle giant of a man as bloodthirsty and cruel.

 

“Most of that is likely true,” Erwin said, pointing at the screen.  “I gave not an inkling of compassion for my enemy.”

 

“I'm not worried about it.  War isn't exactly the place for warm fuzzies.  It's just interesting to see both sides I guess.”  Levi sighed and closed the laptop. Erwin looked at the machine with curiosity, but almost seemed too embarrassed to ask about it.

 

“So, tell me, what is your side?”  Levi studied the man, this stranger.  In some ways, being around Erwin caused him great anxiety.  However, there were times that his presence felt familiar, comfortable, like an old shoe.  Then, there was the way he touched him, like a long-time lover. He  _ knew _ Levi's body, how to stoke the fire within his veins, making him burn and ache and want.  In some ways, Erwin knew Levi better than he knew himself.

 

“My side?  Too early to tell.”  A blonde eyebrow raised, questioning the truth in his words.  

 

“Are you hungry?”  Erwin finally asked, changing the subject that was obviously uncomfortable for Levi.  Levi felt desire pool in his stomach immediately. The thought of Erwin feeding again...to have his hands and mouth on his body again.  Levi briefly wondered what had gotten into him. He enjoyed sex, sure, but he never craved it like he was now. Before he could take it or leave it, now, after one blowjob, he felt needy, desperate.

 

“I guess.  If you are.”  It was almost embarrassing how his voice came out raw with arousal.  Erwin had already turned away, shuffling in the kitchen. The tone of Levi's voice had him turning quickly.

 

“I was going to offer you a sandwich as Mike had picked some up while we were out, but if you want something a little more  _ carnal _ , I am more than happy to oblige.”  Levi's stomach growled loudly in response and Erwin laughed.  “Maybe a sandwich first then.”

 

“What happens now?  Do you have to feed a certain amount of times, several times a day?  Can you feed too much? Do I have to wait until you're hungry before we…”

 

“Levi, you are thinking about this too hard.  If you want, we will. If you don't, we won't.  It is that simple. I am here for you.” Erwin punctuated his point by putting a sandwich in front of Levi.

 

“I don't want you to feel like you're fulfilling some duty.  I want you to want-”

 

“Levi,” Erwin interrupted.  “Make no mistake...I want you.  This is coming from someone whose whole existence is to pleasure others sexually.  The novelty wears off and I don't get to choose who I serve. So, when I told you earlier that I haven't truly wanted someone in a long time, I meant it.”

 

“Okay.  Did you have a sandwich?”  Levi took a bite out of his as Erwin shuffled around, cleaning up the video games.

 

“Yes.”  Erwin studied Levi for a moment.  The man was absently eating his sandwich, obviously lost in thought.  “Levi, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I guess I still can’t wrap my head around all this.  I just…” Levi rubbed his hand down his face. “I just  _ hate _ that you have endured this for centuries...centuries, Erwin!”

 

“I am aware.  What other choice do I have?” 

 

“I'm going to fix this.  It's not right. No one should have to go through this.  I will do what I can to break this curse.” A shadow of sorrow passed through Erwin's eyes as Levi made his declaration.

 

“That is very kind of you, Levi.  You are the first who has ever cared enough to know the truth of my existence.  That means a lot to me. But please, do not torture yourself if you cannot find the answer.  Promise me that you will not feel guilty when the curse cannot be broken and this all ends. When this is over, please just forget I even existed.”  Levi stood and walked over to Erwin. The blonde’s eyes flashed with emotion, and he looked away, hiding his vulnerability.

 

“How?  It’s not like I have this type of experience often.  You are rather unique,” Levi said as he wrapped his arms around Erwin’s waist.  He had attempted to lighten the mood, but his tone held a hint of longing.

 

Before Erwin could respond, Levi’s front door slammed open, causing the two men to jump apart in surprise.  Hange stormed in, followed by Mike and Petra.

 

“I thought you had a date.  Why are you here?” Levi asked.

 

“Petra was outside waiting on me.  Anyway, I had an epiphany!”

 

“Oh, god, I don’t think I’m awake enough for this,” Levi groaned.

 

“Hi, I’m Petra,” she introduced herself to Erwin as if she was greeting a business contact and not an ancient warrior-turned-sex-slave.  “Hange was right, you are Levi’s type.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Petra.  I’m Erwin.”

 

“What do you mean my type?  I don’t have a type,” Levi spat.

 

“Tall and blonde, that’s your type,” Petra countered.

 

“If that was the case, I would fuck Mike,” Levi said with a gesture to the man in question.

 

“No thanks.  I’m kinda into blondes myself, and, well, just friendlier people in general.”  Mike grinned.

 

“Fuck you,”. Levi growled.

 

“See, that’s exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

“Are we all going to ignore the fact that I have a brilliant idea?”  Hange interjected.

 

“YES!”  Mike, Petra, and Levi said in unison.

 

“Bitches, the whole lot of you,” Hange huffed.

 

“I would be delighted to hear your plan, Hange,” Erwin consoled.

 

“Fine, only because it’s you who is asking.”  Hange shot a scathing look to the other three.  “I think we should go back to the antique shop where we purchased the cuff and speak to the owner.  Maybe we can get an idea of where it came from.”

 

“That’s actually a good idea, shit glasses,” Levi said after a moment to soak in what his friend had suggested.

 

“You know, you’re a real dick,” Hange muttered.

 

“Yeah but you love me.”

 

“You forget, I have been anti-dick since I was thirteen,” Hange reminded.

 

“Yes, how I can forget.  Poor Moblit Berner, you broke the poor fucker’s heart when you started dating his cousin, Nifa, in high school.”

 

“Pfft, Moblit is fine.  I just talked to him the other day.”

 

“Poor bastard, still hanging on,” Mike interjected.

 

“He is my research assistant!”  Hange attempted to defend herself.

 

“Can we please quit harassing the Hange and discuss her plan?”  Erwin’s voice came from behind Levi, and was his only warning before the large blonde pressed himself to Levi’s back, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist.  Levi stiffened and blushed, not expecting the intimate contact in front of everyone.

 

“Aren’t you two just so sweet?”  Petra squealed, snapping a picture with her phone.  “Want me to send it to you?” She asked with a wiggle of phone.

 

“Actually, I do,” Levi answered, surprising Petra and himself.

 

“Okay, enough of the sappy, saccharine sweetness...the Hange is plotting,” Hange stated.  “Maybe if we find out who last owned the cuff, maybe we could find out what instructions were given when it was passed to the new owner.”

 

“Marie Dok,” Erwin spoke quietly.  “The last owner was Marie Dok.”

 

“Isn’t that who owns the antique store?  I mean, I think it’s her granddaughter who runs it, but I’m pretty sure she’s still alive.”  Petra’s pretty hazel eyes were distant with contemplation.

 

“Only one way to find out,” Hange announced.  “We shall descend upon the antique store on the morrow and seek answers.  We will not relent until we get what we require!”

 

“You are an idiot,” Levi deadpanned.

 

“Count me in!” Petra pounded her fist in her palm.

 

“Sorry, guys, I can’t tag along, I’m out of town on a job until Friday.”  Mike hardly looked remorseful, nor did he sound disappointed.

 

“We need to see if Farlan and Isabel want to join in.”

 

“Hange, don’t you think it’s overkill?  You and Petra make sense because you two picked out the damn thing, but let’s try not to make this weirder than it already is.”

 

“Fine, no Farlan and Isabel, but you know they will be mad that they were kept out of the loop.”  

 

“Who are Farlan and Isabel?” Erwin asked in Levi’s ear, whispered words almost like a lover’s caress, sending shivers down his spine.

 

“Friends, since childhood.”  Levi couldn’t hide his blush brought by Erwin’s proximity, and he could sense three pairs of knowing eyes trained on the telling coloring of his cheeks.

 

“Well, we will go tomorrow at lunch, so no one has to miss work. We need to go on home.  Let’s leave the two lovebirds alone so they can get some rest.” Petra’s attempt to be clever and nonchalant fell terribly flat.

 

“God, Petra, just announce it to the neighborhood that Levi is getting laid tonight,” Mike chuckled as he walked to the door.

 

“What?  You idiots are giving me a headache.  Get out of my apartment,” Levi growled as he started pushing them to the door.

 

“What does this phrase mean, ‘getting laid?’  I’m still not familiar with your more modern phrasing.”  Erwin’s confusion was almost adorable, but Levi’s ire prevented him from noticing.

 

“Oh, that means that you two are going to do the nasty,” Hange stated .  Erwin blinked in confusion.

 

“The horizontal tango,” Mike offered.

 

“Get naughty,” Petra giggled.

 

“Bow-chick-a-wow-wow,” Hange sing-songed.

 

“Bumping uglies,” Mike offered.

 

“Fucking! Damn it all, they mean we’re going to fuck,” Levi shouted as he opened the door to kick them out.  His upstairs neighbor, Mr. Pixis, just happened to be walking past. The old man smiled.

 

“Well, Levi, my boy, have fun, but remember to be safe.  Don’t want to get something Comet won’t scrub off, you know.”  The old man’s eyes danced with amusement.

 

“Yes, of course, I’ll keep it in mind, sir,” Levi said humbly, embarrassment flushing his cheeks.  He waited until he heard the old man’s door shut before turning on his friends. “Thank you for that, you crazy fucks.”

 

“No need to get mad at us.  You’re the one who was shouting,” Hange pointed out.

 

“Go away.  Don’t go away mad, just go away.”

 

“Goodnight, Erwin!”  Petra yelled out Levi’s shoulder.

 

“Goodnight, Ms. Petra.”

 

“Don’t keep Levi up too late.  He needs his beauty sleep,” Hange added, earning an elbow to the ribs.

 

“I’m afraid I cannot make any promises in that regard.  I only exist to please my Master, in whatever way he sees fit, even if it takes all night.”  Erwin’s voice was deep, smoky, and laced with carnal promises that left Levi momentarily stunned and slightly aroused.

 

“Too much information,” Mike sighed.  “I’m going home before my poor innocent eyes see something that can’t be unseen.”

 

“Innocent my ass, Zacharias.  Don’t forget that I have walked in on many of your more questionable exploits...like that threesome back in college,” Levi was quick to point out.

 

“We agreed never to speak of my shameful past,” Mike mock-whispered.

 

“Shameful?  That was practically a rite of passage in Rome,” said Erwin, nonchalantly.  All four of them looked at the blonde, mouths agape.

 

“Wow,” Hange muttered.  “He looks so straight-laced, I wouldn’t have guessed he would be the type.”  

 

Levi stayed silent, not trusting himself to say anything at all.  He didn’t know why, but the knowledge of Erwin’s more deviant sexual exploits bothered him.  His gut twisted with an emotion that he refused to admit was jealousy. He had no claim to the man.  Hell, his ancestors hadn’t even been born when that had happened. He had never been jealous of any of his past partners ex-lovers before.  Erwin would be gone in a month anyway. No, he couldn’t think like that. He had to believe that he would be able to save Erwin.

 

“Don’t look at me in such a manner.  I am a pleasure slave, bound to the whims of my master.  Romans had a great appetites for many things, including sexual activities.”  Erwin had the presence of mind to blush, and Levi’s jealousy melted into sympathy.

 

“You know, this has been a riot, but on that slightly depressing note, I really am going home,” Mike stated.  He looked squarely at Erwin. “I know you try to make light of your... _ situation _ , but what you have to go through isn’t right.  I don’t care what anyone else says, even you. You can admit that you hate it.  No one here would blame you.”

 

“Normally I would, but, this time, I find that I am enjoying my captivity...or at least my Master.”

 

“Yup, really going now.  See you weirdos tomorrow.”  Petra waved and grabbed Hange by the arm before she could say anything, Mike trailing silently behind.  Levi shut and locked the door behind them. (Not that it could keep Hange out as she had a damn key.)

 

Levi sighed and let his head fall against the door with a soft thud.  His friends were so exhausting. Why were they his friends again? Oh, yeah, he was a nasty little fuck who didn’t play well with others.

 

“Levi.”  Erwin’s voice was a just a warm, soft breath at the back of his neck.  His name was spoken so softly in adoration that Levi couldn’t be certain that Erwin had said it at all.

 

“What, Erwin?”

 

“Look at me.” Levi turned so he could look up at the other man.

 

“What?  What do you want?” he snapped.

 

“I want to know what is troubling you.  You have been strangely distant since you woke.”  Concern was evident in those fathomless blue eyes and Levi had to look away.

 

“I’m sorry if I still have trouble wrapping my head around all of this.  I didn’t ask for any of this!”

 

“I see.  I knew that I should not have given in to you.  You were against this, and it was foolish of me to believe you had changed your mind.  I may have done many terrible things in my past, but I have never taken an unwilling lover.”  Erwin pushed away from Levi.

 

“I told you I wanted it and I meant it!  It’s just...never mind.” Levi threw his arms up in frustration.

 

“You don’t have to deal with me.  You can recite the incantation and I will once again be bound in the bracelet, then you can pass it off to someone else.  You are not bound by its curse, only I am. I didn’t exactly ask for this either.”

 

“What? Pass you off to someone else?  What the fuck? Hell no.” Levi felt ill at the mere thought. 

 

“Well, obviously you don’t want me here, so just get rid of me.  I do not want to impose on someone who has no desire for me to be around. Find another who would be happy to take your place.”  God, the man was beautiful when he was angry, and Levi couldn’t help but stare.

 

“Don’t you get it?  It is the thought of you being with anyone else that pisses me off.”

 

“That is ludicrous, Levi.  You didn’t even know any of those people, didn’t know me at the time.  Only one of them is even still  _ alive. _  You know that, in one month’s time, I will be at the mercy of whoever is next in line.  I get no choice in it, but yet this angers you.” 

 

“I know it doesn’t make any sense because I only just met you, but…”

 

“What?”

 

“You.  Are.  _ Mine.” _

 

Erwin moved with a quickness that Levi had not expected, and found himself pinned to the door before he could register that the blonde had moved at all.  His breath hitched as his lips were captured in a deep, bruising kiss. He buried his fingers in silken golden hair, pulling the larger man closer as of trying to crawl inside Erwin’s skin.  The blonde moaned into his mouth, causing heat and desire to course through Levi’s veins. Erwin nudged his leg between Levi’s thighs, encouraging Levi to grind against him. Levi rolled his hips and groaned at the delicious pressure against his straining cock.  When the need for air overpowered their passion, they broke their kiss with a smacking of lips.

 

“Fuck,” Levi panted.

 

“I’m yours.  I belong to you.  What is it you desire, Levi?  Tell me...show me what pleases you,” Erwin rasped against his lips, almost begging.

 

“You.  I desire you.  I desire your mouth on my skin, your hands on my body, the weight of your body on mine.”  They kissed again, desperately. “I desire...I desire for you to take me to bed and show me what pleases  _ you,  _ Erwin.”

 

“ _ Levi _ .”  His name almost a whisper as Erwin buried his face into Levi’s hair.  

 

It was such a simple thing, the two syllables that made up his name.  Erwin somehow shaped it into something new, something erotic. It made Levi feel sexy, wanted.  It made his pulse quicken and his heart race. His name had never sounded so beautiful to him.

 

“Erwin, come on, I’m sure that we don’t want to do this against the door.”  Levi soon found himself being lifted by his thighs and pressed harder against the door.  With his legs wrapped around Erwin’s waist, he could feel just how aroused the larger man was as their hips aligned oh so perfectly.  Maybe being fucked through the door was a better idea than he originally thought.

 

“Maybe not tonight, but I’m sure you can agree that we should not completely disregard it as an option in the future.”  Erwin shifted his weight to pull Levi away from the door. “I want to be in a bed the first time I have you.” Then Erwin kissed him like a man dying. Levi wrapped his arms around his neck and held on desperately, trying to press closer still.

 

‘ _ Have you, _ ’ he had said.  Like he was going to eat Levi alive...like he was going to completely possess him.  As if he didn’t already possess him. Levi felt as if Erwin owned him in every way but this.  Levi knew that once he gave in, there was no turning back. He would start yearning for Erwin, needing him.  His body already ached with want of him. After he gave himself over to Erwin, how could he possibly keep himself from being consumed...from surrendering completely?

 

Levi could only cling to Erwin as the blonde navigated his way through the apartment while trying to kiss Levi.  Erwin stopped a moment in the kitchen to sit Levi on the counter in order to remove their shirts. Levi took a moment to stare at Erwin, all golden skin and muscles.  He slid a hand from Erwin’s shoulder to trace the dips and curves of muscle, to scrape his nails gently over a pebbled nipple, to feel the texture of the light smattering of blonde hair on his chest.  Erwin was a magnificent creature, beautiful in a way that Levi never thought was possible. 

 

“You are stunning, Levi.”  The fire in those blue eyes left no doubt of sincerity of Erwin’s words.

 

“Erwin, bed,” Levi moaned, and Erwin once again lifted him as if he couldn’t stand the scant distance that separated their bodies.

 

“Hold on to me,” the blonde teased with a nip to Levi’s chin.  The dark-haired man grinned and wrapped his limbs tightly around the larger man, every part of them touching.  They resumed kissing, Erwin stumbling through the apartment, stopping once to pin Levi to the wall and grind against him as Levi sucked on his tongue.

 

“Fuck,” Levi breathed.  “I could come like this.  It feels so damn good.”

 

“We are almost there.”  Erwin kissed him sweetly, softly.  “I can’t wait to see you spread out underneath me as I move inside you.”  Levi shivered at the words whispered softly against his lips.

 

“Stop talking and do something, damn you,” Levi whined as he was finally lowered to the bed.  Erwin grinned devilishly before stripping Levi of his pants and underwear with a quick jerk, causing his cock the slap against his stomach.

 

“Does that appease you, Master?”  Oh, fuck, Levi just died a little as every scandalous BDSM fantasy, that he was embarrassed to admit to having, went rushing through his brain and straight to his dick, giving a little twitch.  Erwin’s grin turned into a smile as he watched Levi’s body react to him. The blonde leaned down and kissed him again, lazily, in no apparent rush to do more than kiss. It was slow, opened mouth, sloppy, and the most erotic thing Levi had experienced up to this point in his life.  It set his body aflame and tingled across every nerve in his body. It was too much and not enough, and, god, if Erwin didn’t do something soon he might just die from want.

 

Then there was a large, strong hand gripping his hair and pulling his head back to make him arch his neck in supplication, like a sacrifice.  He whined as Erwin’s lips left his, but it melted into a hissing breath of pleasure spiked with pain as Erwin bit a sucking kiss to his neck. That was going to leave a mark that would last for several days.  Good thing it was winter and he had an excuse to wear turtlenecks.

 

Once the blonde was satisfied with the mark he made, he moved on down Levi’s torso, breathing hotly against his skin between kisses.  Levi arched higher trying to get that mouth anywhere and everywhere all at once. There was a nip to his collarbone, a scrape of teeth on his nipple, each touch of lips and tongue on his body more teasing and torturous than the last.  Erwin’s tongue teased around his navel before tasting the strong line of muscle leading to his groin. The blonde then brushed his nose up the underside of Levi’s hard, leaking cock.

 

“Fuuuck,” he managed to croak out, throat tight with arousal.  Erwin raised up off of him and removed his own pants, Levi absently noting the lack of underwear.  Erwin’s cock stood proudly from a nest of dark blonde curls, and Levi’s mouth watered.

 

“Do you have oil?”  Levi balked for a moment at the question, until he remembered that the last time Erwin had sex was in 1952 and it had been over two thousand years before that since he had last been with a man.

 

“The great thing about the modern world, Erwin, is lube.”  Levi pulled an embarrassingly full bottle of lube from his nightstand, and had to check the expiration date.  The blonde eyed the bottle for a moment before taking it from Levi with a shrug. 

 

“It’s thicker than oil,”. Erwin rubbed it between his fingers, getting a for it.  “And cold.”

 

“Warm it up.  Just...make sure you’re generous with it.  It’s been...awhile.” Erwin raised an eyebrow.  “Okay, maybe not 65 fucking years, but awhile.”

 

“I didn’t say anything,” The blonde replied with a smirk.

 

“Of course you didn’t.  You didn’t have to, you smug bastard, your face says it all.”  Erwin opened his mouth to retort. “Just shut-up and fuck me already.”

 

“Yes, Master.”  The words were teasing, but the tone was pure sin as Erwin whispered across flesh of Levi’s inner thigh.  His breath hitched at the hot feel of Erwin’s tongue licking across the sensitive skin of his balls, then lower across his perineum, then he diverted to nip at the creamy swell of Levi’s ass.

 

“Damn.”  Levi hardly recognized his own voice as he bucked his hips, trying to get that hot, wet tongue where he wanted it.  Erwin spread his cheeks open with one hand as he blew cool air on his heated skin, still wet from Erwin’s ministrations.  When he felt the first touch of slick fingers at his entrance, he opened his legs wider, begging for some sort of stimulation.

 

“Please tell me if want to stop,” was Erwin’s only warning before his mouth joined his fingers, tongue helping to work Levi open.

 

“Oh...oh...fuck.  Damn.” Levi could only tremble as He was taken apart by that devilish mouth.  When one long finger slid into him without effort, Levi grabbed Erwin by the hair and started grinding against the blonde’s face.  Erwin pulled back to gauge Levi’s reaction as a second finger joined the first.

 

“Am I hurting you?”  Erwin’s voice could barely make it past the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears.  

 

“No, good, so very good.   _ Erwin _ .”  The blonde must have been satisfied with his answer because he resumed fingering Levi open, gently, slowly, oh so deliciously.  He continued to lick and nip at Levi’s entrance, spearing him with the hot tip of his tongue until Levi nearly sobbed with the intensity of the pleasure wrecking his body.  The slightly cool sensation of more lube was Levi’s only warning before a third finger penetrated him. It was slow and tight, but Erwin was patient and waited for Levi’s body to adjust before pushing deeper and crooking his fingers just so.

 

“Er-er-win...FUCK!”  Levi thought for a moment he was going to come, but Erwin tugged on his balls just enough to keep his orgasm at bay.

 

“Are you ready for me?”  God, the blonde looked so debauched, hair missed, lips wet and swollen, pupils dilated, face flushed.  He was sex incarnate. Was Levi ready? He was going crazy from waiting so long. He was ready for Erwin long before he met him.  Never had he been so on edge, so needy...so damn horny.

 

“Yes, fuck.”  Levi’s hands scrambled for purchase on Erwin’s sweat slicked skin, pulling him closer, begging without words.  Erwin slicked his cock and guided himself to Levi’s opening.

 

“If it hurts, or you change your mind-”

 

“Erwin, just get inside me already,” Levi growled wrapping his legs around Erwin’s hips.  He squeezed his eyes at the first press of the blunt head of Erwin’s cock. Despite the careful preparation, Levi still tensed, and his body started to protest the intrusion.  Erwin started to back off, but Levi whined and pulled closer the larger man.

 

“Levi, you have to relax.”  Erwin’s voice was strained.

 

“I’m trying, but-”

 

“Let me make you feel good.  I want to pleasure you, Master.”  Erwin tried pressing in again, and Levi’s body relaxed a little, opening enough for the head of Erwin’s cock to slip inside.  Levi couldn’t be sure if the groan that reverberated through the room was his or Erwin’s. Erwin waited a moment to allow Levi adjust before pushing forward a little more, slowly, carefully.  Levi’s nails scraped down Erwin’s back, raising welts and drawing blood. The blonde hissed, but it seemed to be a sound of pleasure rather than pain. And the moment Erwin was fully seated inside of Levi, he dropped his head to Levi’s neck, breathing harshly.

 

“Move, I need you to move,” Levi rasped from between parched lips.  Erwin felt so big inside him, it was too much, it was pleasure, it was pain, it was...the best fucking thing Levi had ever felt in his life.

 

“Gods, I never thought I would feel this again.  You feel like heaven and hell. Being inside you is sweet torture, but it is the best thing I have felt in over two thousand years.”  Erwin’s hips began to move slightly, barely picking up a rhythm, still allowing Levi a chance to adjust. 

 

“I’m not going to break.  Erwin, dammit, move.” The blonde growled and snapped his hips, and Levi fell apart.  His body shook with the pleasure of Erwin’s warm, hard body moving above him. They clung to each other as their bodies moved together.  Erwin kissed every part of skin he could reach while Levi panted against his neck. And when Erwin found just the right angle, Levi keened, back arching.  

 

Next thing Levi knew, he was being lifted off the bed and into Erwin’s lap.  The blonde suckled at his skin, marking his body, and Levi knew he would feel each bruising kiss for days.  He grabbed Erwin’s head and pulled him into a kiss, or the semblance of one. It was all tongues and teeth, sloppy and wet, and Levi couldn’t get enough.  He could taste himself in Erwin’s mouth and the thought of Erwin tasting only him made Levi burn. Their lips separated for only a moment before slamming back together, and Levi could almost swear he could taste the metallic tang of blood.

 

“Touch yourself, Levi.  Show me...show me how your body likes to be touched.”  

 

“Yesss,” Levi groaned as he reached down to grip his arousal.  He was leaking precome all over himself and Erwin. He couldn’t remember a time when he had been so desperate for release.  He pumped his cock a few times before his body tensed and he came shouting out Erwin’s name. Erwin pumped a few times before shivering at the feel of Levi’s body tightening around him.

 

It took a few moments for Levi to come back to himself and realize that Erwin had laid him back down on the bed.  His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He winced as Erwin pulled out and soon realized that something wasn’t quite right.

 

“You didn’t…”  He looked down at their bodies.  “You didn’t come?”

 

“Oh, um, no, I did not.”  Erwin looked half embarrassed.

 

“Let me-”

 

“Levi, please don’t worry yourself-”

 

“But I want you to enjoy-”

 

“I did.”

 

“Then let me-”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Quit interrupting me.  Let me get you off.” Levi went quiet for a moment.  “Unless, you really didn’t enjoy it.”

 

“No, trust me, that is the least of your worries.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“I can’t.”  Erwin stated simply.

 

“What do you mean, you can’t?”

 

“I mean it is physically impossible for me to do so.  I’m an incubus, I thought you knew that.” As if that explained anything.

 

“Yes, and…”

 

“And I’m not quite a full incubus.  If I were a true incubus, I could switch between being an incubus and a succubus.  As a succubus, I could take in a man’s seed and then switch to an incubus and spend myself that way.  I was imprisoned to service women, no need to become a succubus, nor would I have to worry about impregnating my master.  So, therefore, I am incapable of ejaculating.”

 

“Just when I thought things couldn't get any more fucked up, you drop this bombshell.  We have got to break this curse. Talk about a case of blue-balls.”

 

“What are blue-balls?”  Levi let out a sigh of resignation.  

 

“Never mind, Blondie.  Come on, let’s go get cleaned up so we can get some rest for tomorrow.”  Levi, in a surprising show of strength, dragged Erwin from the bed, and he landed on the floor with a thud.

 

“Why do you do these things to me,” the blonde sighed dramatically from the floor.

 

“I think you like it,” Levi deadpanned.

 

“Perhaps, but I think that I just like you.  You are refreshing.”

 

“God, stop that sappy shit right now.  You know you can get into my pants anytime you want, you don’t have to sweet talk me.”

 

“Maybe I should test the theory.”  

 

Their banter lasted all the way through their shower and as they tread back to the bedroom.  Erwin caressed Levi’s hair as he walked past toward the living room.

 

“You could stay.  In here, with me. If you want,”  Levi offered, not knowing why he felt nervous all of sudden.

 

“Only if you are comfortable with it.”  Erwin was still trying to figure out what Levi found acceptable about their arrangement and what was crossing a line.

 

“Yeah, I would like that.”  Erwin only nodded and followed Levi to bed.  They laid stiffly beside one another before, “Fuck it.”  Then Levi rested his head on Erwin’s chest, letting the sound of soft, even breaths coax him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a line and let me know what you think. Please? Maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Working late?” the older man asked as he returned to the book in front of him.
> 
> “Not really. Just killing time, I guess.” Levi saw no reason to lie to the older man as he put down his supplies and dropped into a chair.
> 
> “Cleaning back here is quite an undertaking if you are just wanting to kill time.” Dr. Smith glanced at Levi over the rims of his glasses. “There’s a reason we shut the museum down for a week every season.”
> 
> “I know,” Levi sighed. “I guess I’m just avoiding going home.”
> 
> “Trouble in paradise already?” the man asked with a thoughtful hum.
> 
> “Something like that.” Levi closed his eyes, trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt. 
> 
> “Not to pry, but I would think that having a sex slave at your disposal would make life a little more interesting,” Smith said dryly, turning a page.
> 
> “One would think. Except when said sex slave is a self-depreciating idiot who refuses to see reason,” Levi snarked.
> 
> “Oh? I’m sensing that there is more to this story,” Smith prompted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry, it's been a little hectic as of late. But I'm back. I will say that I'm not happy with this chapter, but I came to the conclusion that I'm just going to post this crap because I'm tired of editing it. I must have rewrote this chapter at least three times, but it just didn't work out for me. Sorry that you guys waited for this.
> 
> Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to @aanerd for the amazing fanart! I'm so flattered that you would do something so sweet! I've added a link to the bottom so you guys can check it out.

* * *

 

_The sun was blistering hot as Leui and Hariwini strolled away from the camp.  They decided to scout ahead a little to determine the position of the Romans. They walked quietly beside one another, sun heating their skin.  Leui couldn’t help but think that Hariwini looked like he belonged with the gods as the bright sun kissed his golden hair and skin, accentuating his muscular form, large and imposing.  Leui licked his lips. The blonde was attractive and how Leui desired him. Yet, they had not lain together since that first night - that was almost a full phase of the moon ago._

 

_They did their scouting in silence, and quickly turned back to return to the camp.  Leui let his gaze linger on his companion, a companion that had promised to be his lover, and had barely delivered.  He felt frustration curl in his stomach as he watched the subtle sway of that firm backside and the movement of muscles under sweat-soaked skin.  He formed a plan._

 

_As soon as they crossed near the shallow of the river, he pushed, and watched as Hariwini fell gracelessly into the water.  The smaller man had to fight the urge to chuckle as Hariwini surfaced, sputtering._

 

_“Why did you do that?”  A mixture of amusement and betrayal danced in crystal blue eyes._

 

_“You smell.  I figured you could use a bath.”  Leui walked to the bank, arms crossed and looking smug._

 

_“Is that so?” the blonde asked._

 

_“It is.”_

 

_“Well, in that case.”  Before Leui could react, Hariwini grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him in the water.  Leui glared at the larger man as he came up and spat water in his face._

 

_“You smell just as bad as I do, so I guess you also need to bathe.”  The blonde looked so damn smug as he wiped his face. Well, at least until his feet were swept out from underneath him and he landed on his ass with a splash._

 

_“That’s more like it,” Leui laughed as it was Hariwini’s turn to glare._

 

_“You are unusually vindictive today.  What have I done to earn your ire?” The blonde moved to reach for Leui, who batted his hand away._

 

_“You’re a liar,” the smaller man accused, even as he moved closer._

 

_“How say you?  I am unaware of any instance where I have not been truthful with you.”  The blonde looked up at Leui, standing triumphantly over him, his gaze hot and lingering._

 

_“You are a terrible lover, then.  You haven’t touched me in quite some time,” Leui pouted._

 

_“Yes, I suppose I am lacking in that regard.  I just...I didn’t want you to believe that you had to bed me to stay.  It is your choice. I may have done many terrible things, but I would never take an unwilling lover.”  Hariwini was earnest , Leui could tell by the look in his eyes._

 

_“Tell me,” Leui started as he straddled the blonde’s lap and rolled his hips, the proof of his arousal obvious, and Hariwini moaned.  “Does that feel like I am unwilling to you?”_

 

“ _No, actually, it seems you are quite willing,” the blonde said breathlessly, grabbing the smaller man’s hips to press their bodies closer together as his body started to respond in kind._

 

_“Yes, quite.  Now what are you going to do about it?”  A teasing nip of teeth on warm skin._

 

_“I’m going to make you forget everything but how scream my name.”  That was a promise. It was a promise well kept on that riverbank in the hot sun.  Hariwini took Leui apart with his mouth and put him back together with his body. As promised, Leui cried out his lover’s name in ecstasy over and over again, until his breath left him and the shouting turned to reverent whispers as he fell into oblivion._

 

* * *

 

“Well, someone cleans up nice,” Petra stated as she approached Erwin and Levi, standing outside the antique store waiting for her and Hange.  She had to be referring to Erwin as he did look devastatingly handsome in a dark green peacoat, gray slacks and black boots. The man looked like sex incarnate while naked, but looked like a walking wet dream in well-fitting clothes.

 

“Hello Petra, how nice to see you again.”  Erwin’s smile was as bright as the sun as he greeted her, and Levi could almost swear the man was glowing.  Amazing what a couple rounds of sex could do for him.

 

“And Levi, you’re glowing!  Looks like you got laid after all,” Hange said as she came up from behind.

 

“I’m going to pretend you don’t exist,” Levi deadpanned as he pushed Hange off of him and went into the store.  Erwin followed closely behind with Hange and Petra bringing up the rear. The blonde began going around looking at the various items and commenting to Petra about them.  Levi only listened with half an ear. He was lost in thought as he and Hange walked toward the register and the young, dark-haired girl behind it.

 

“You okay?  I mean, really?”  Hange inquired before approaching Mina.

 

“It’s just that I’ve been having these dreams.  Really vivid dreams...about Erwin, before the curse.  It’s so strange. It’s almost as if they’re memories, but that’s impossible because that was almost three-thousand years ago.”

 

“Maybe it’s just your brain’s way of coping with all this weirdness,” Hange said with shrug.

 

“Levi!  Look at this.  I haven’t seen one of these in years!”

 

“Oh lord, I can’t take him anywhere.  I better go see what he’s gotten himself into.”  Levi heard Hange approach Mina as he walked through the aisles toward Erwin and Petra.  Erwin was showing him his multiple finds when…

 

“Erwin?”  Levi, Petra, and Erwin all turned to see a sophisticated old woman with green eyes looking at Erwin like she had seen a ghost.  “Oh my god. You’re just as beautiful as you were all those years ago.”

 

“Who?”  Levi asked.

 

“This is Marie Dok.  She just happened to be in the storage room.  She owns this store,” Hange introduced.

 

“Marie?  It’s great to see you.”  Erwin was polite but the shock of seeing his former master was evident in his tone.

 

“You’re such a liar.  Charming, but a liar,” she giggled.  “I look a lot different since we’ve last seen each other.”

 

“And I’m a lot more clothed.”

 

“Yes, that is true!  Come on, let’s talk in the back.”  She led the way to a small kitchenette, pouring coffee for the four of them.

 

“This is more awkward than I thought it would be,” Petra said, sitting down.

 

“Yes, it is a little awkward.  I never thought I would see Erwin again.  In fact, I had almost convinced myself I imagined the whole experience until I found the bracelet when cleaning out my attic.”  Marie kept staring at Erwin with longing in her eyes, and Levi shifted uncomfortably.

 

“What made you decide to sell it?”  Hange asked.

 

“Well, like I said, I wasn’t entirely sure that Erwin wasn’t just a daydream.  I mean, it was so long ago and my mind isn’t what it used to be. Not to mention, I didn’t want the embarrassment of explaining what it was and where it came from.”  Marie blushed. “So, which of you two ladies set him free?”

 

“I did,” Levi stated, and Marie looked at him confused.

 

“I don’t understand.  I gave specific instructions that it was only to be sold to a woman.  I was told when I received it that only a woman could possess it.”

 

“Well, technically, Petra and I purchased the bracelet.  We just gave it away as a present. We were never told that a man couldn’t have it,” Hange explained.

 

“I see.  I was barely twenty and a newlywed when it was passed to me.  I married my high school sweetheart, Nile, one week before the army shipped him to Korea to fight in the war.  I was living alone in an unfamiliar city, next to an army base, and another military wife gave it to me. She briefly explained what it was and what it was for.  I didn’t believe her at first, but there was no denying the very naked man in my bedroom. I had no intention of...indulging, but I was lonely, and inexperienced.  I wanted to be good for Nile when he came home. Erwin helped teach me, but I never spoke of him afterward. In fact, I was so embarrassed of what I had done, that I hid the bracelet, then forgot about it.”

 

“Erwin, you ought to be ashamed.  Having sex with a young, virginal newlywed like that,” Petra teased.

 

“Oh, he was always a perfect gentleman.  He always gave me the choice. And well, you see him.  He is hard to resist.” Erwin blushed at Marie’s words.

 

“Did anyone ever mention to you about how he was cursed, or maybe a way to break it?”  Levi was getting tired of the way she seemed to pine for Erwin, and the way Erwin reacted to that.

 

“No.  In fact, you are the first person who has mentioned that it was a curse.”  Marie turned to Erwin. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“It’s fine.  I have long come to terms with it.  Besides, you wouldn’t have resisted anyway.  It’s just my nature.” Levi’s turned his head toward Erwin so quickly that it almost gave him whiplash.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  Erwin actually looked sheepish.

 

“I’m an incubus, Levi,” he stated simply, as if it explained everything.

 

“Yeah, we kinda already established that, but-”

 

“An incubus depends on sexual energy to live.  It would be remiss for one not to have a way lure in a food source, if you will.  An incubus is considered a predator.” Erwin gave Levi a moment to let that knowledge sink in.

 

“You mean…”

 

“You find me charming and irresistible because you are basically enchanted to think that.  Then, the more you give into the enchantment, the more you want. You really don’t want me as much as you think you do.  That is why I was so reluctant to be with you, Master. You were so adamant that you did not want to be a part of such an arrangement.  Spend one day away from me, and you’ll see, your desire will wane.” It looked as if it pained Erwin to admit this, and Levi could almost feel anger rising up in him.  So, they were back to the Master/Servant dynamic were they?

 

“You said that I was not bound by your curse.  If you are so entrancing, how does your curse _not_ affect me?”  Erwin winced at Levi’s tone.

 

“I meant that your survival does not depend upon whether or not I service you.  Mine does. You can choose to stop this at anytime. I serve whomever is in possession of the bracelet.  Right now that is you. If you choose to give it to Petra tomorrow, then I would be in her service, and you would be rid of me forever.  While I will admit, the enchantment makes that difficult, it’s not impossible. I have been given away before. You would not be the first.”  Erwin paused for a moment, then turned to Marie. “I apologize, Marie, I have ruined our reunion. I’m happy that you have had a full life. It was good seeing you again, but I’m afraid I need some air.  Please excuse me.” The blonde stood abruptly and left.

 

“Erwin, wait!”  Petra ran out of store and after Erwin.

 

“Levi, I think you and Erwin may need to talk.  Or maybe he’s right, you need to distance yourself for a couple of days.”  Hange patted Levi on the shoulder. “He can stay with us if you need the space.”  

 

“Not happening,” Levi growled.  “I’ve already told him, he is mine.  I don’t give a damn about a fucking curse or supposed razzle-dazzle.  I’m pissed because he thinks that I’m not getting a choice in any of this.  Fuck that.”

 

“Okay, then, maybe do it for his peace of mind,” Hange suggested.  “Think about it.” Hange left to find her girlfriend.

 

“I’m sorry to have bothered you, Mrs. Dok,” Levi said as he also stood to leave.

 

“Levi,” Marie started.  “You’ll find that Erwin is easy to love.  It’s the letting go that’s difficult. And you _will_ have to let him go, neither of you have a choice.”

 

“I will do everything in my power to make sure that he is freed.  He deserves it. And, if that means I will have to lose him in the long run, so be it.  At least he will be happy and free. Have a good day, Mrs. Dok.” Levi left. It did take him a while, but he finally found his companions sitting in the diner a few blocks down from the antique store.  They were sitting in the back in a corner booth, all huddled together in an attempt to get warm from their walk.

 

“Hey bitches, thanks for waiting on me,” Levi snarked as he sat beside Petra, as Hange was beside Erwin.  She was explaining the menu to him in detail, offering recommendations and warning him of things best to avoid.

 

“Well, I just think Erwin needed a minute.  It has to be embarrassing to keep rehashing every little detail of his existence,” Petra said quietly as Erwin and Hange continued to peruse the menu.

 

“I guess,” Levi sighed, then turned to Erwin.  “Just order a cheeseburger, something quick. I have to be back to work soon.”

 

“Maybe I should just return to your apartment for the remainder of the afternoon.  I’m not much assistance to Dr. Smith, and I would just be in the way in the museum.”  

 

“If that’s what you really want.”  Levi swallowed past the lump in this throat. It seemed as Erwin was pulling away, which was ludicrous as they barely knew each other to begin with.  “I’ll call you a cab. Just don’t wander off. I only have the one key on me.” He pulled his apartment key from his keyring and handed it to Erwin.

 

“Just where, exactly, do you expect I can go?  I know no one else, outside of present company.  I know nothing about your city or modern amenities.  I barely know your language, and you expect I can just...run away?  You are the first person who has let me leave their home, provided me clothes, introduced me to other people.  I’m a dirty little secret, Levi. Something that is supposed to remain hidden. Trust me, I know my boundaries.”  Erwin took the key and put it in his pocket, unaware of how Levi’s heart broke just a little more with each confession that came for his mouth.  Petra bit her lip and looked away. Hange leaned in closer to Erwin’s side. The air remained heavy and silent between them as they ate, and remained that way as Erwin climbed into the cab - alone.  

 

“I almost wish you never got me that bracelet,” Levi blurted as the cab pulled away.  

 

“What?”  Petra was incredulous.

 

“I don’t regret meeting him, if that’s what you’re thinking.”  Levi’s jaw tightened. “I’m afraid of failing him. What if I can’t help him?”

 

“He will understand, Levi.  He is grateful that you are even trying.  That is why he feels so guilty about what he is.  He can’t control it, but he doesn’t want anything between you to be because he is an incubus.  He wants you to want him, as a man.” Hange was a lot more empathetic than people gave her credit for, Levi realized, and he was grateful for her friendship.

 

“Thanks Hange.”

 

“No problem, shrimp.”

 

And then she had to ruin the moment.

 

* * *

 

Levi thought about what Erwin had said for the rest of the day.  Had he really been under some sort of charm or spell? Is that why he desired Erwin so much?  It would explain a few things, like his recently increased libido, but that could also be a side-effect to having sex again after a long dry spell.  And, face it, Erwin was great at sex, phenomenal actually.

 

But being with Erwin was more than sex.  

 

He was intelligent and kind and witty.  He had more going for him than most of Levi’s former lovers.  Would this desire really fade after being separated from him? Only one way to find out.  He would have to avoid him for an extended period of time. So, Levi decided to work late.

 

He cleaned out his office, the security station out front, the ticket booth, and the small employee kitchen.  He made his way downstairs to the archives to find Dr. Smith still pouring over ancient texts. He looked up as he heard Levi putter in with his cleaning supplies.

 

“Working late?” the older man asked as he returned to the book in front of him.

 

“Not really.  Just killing time, I guess.”  Levi saw no reason to lie to the older man as he put down his supplies and dropped into a chair.

 

“Cleaning back here is quite an undertaking if you are just wanting to kill time.”  Dr. Smith glanced at Levi over the rims of his glasses. “There’s a reason we shut the museum down for a week every season.”

 

“I know,” Levi sighed.  “I guess I’m just avoiding going home.”

 

“Trouble in paradise already?” the man asked with a thoughtful hum.

 

“Something like that.”  Levi closed his eyes, trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt.  

 

“Not to pry, but I would think that having a sex slave at your disposal would make life a little more interesting,” Smith said dryly, turning a page.

 

“One would think.  Except when said sex slave is a self-depreciating idiot who refuses to see reason,” Levi snarked.

 

“Oh?  I’m sensing that there is more to this story,” Smith prompted.

 

“Of fucking course.  That asshat thinks that the only reason I’m attracted to him is because he has some way to charm me or some shit.  Fuck that. Has that motherfucker looked in a mirror lately? If I had met him in a bar, I probably would have taken him home.  But try to tell him that! He said that if I avoided him for a day or so that I wouldn’t want him anymore.” Levi stood and started pacing.

 

“And?”  Smith asked.

 

“And what?”

 

“You’ve been away from him for most of the day.  In fact, you were only around him at lunch. Do you feel any differently about him?”

 

“No.  I still want to go home and-”

 

“I don’t need details, son,” Smith interrupted and Levi blushed in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry, it’s just...he’s so...I can’t explain.  He’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced before in a lover, but it feels like I know him from the depths of my soul.”

 

“Levi, you’re getting too attached too quickly,” Smith admonished.

 

“I know,” Levi breathed, running his fingers through his hair.  “And I don’t know why. I’ve never been so quick to be so deeply involved with someone.  I usually keep my distance, but Erwin is different. Hell, maybe I’m just lonely or some shit.”

 

“Just tread lightly, my boy.  There is a great chance that this will end catastrophically, and I don’t want you hurt.”  Smith’s eyes were full of worry, and Levi felt guilty that he had never realized what a kind person the older man was.  

 

“I can’t think about that. I have to stay focused on the goal, and I can’t accept failure as an option.  I have to believe I can fix this.”

 

“Well, first, you need to fix your more immediate problem,” the older man reminded.

 

“Yeah, that big blonde fucktard pouting at home.”

 

“Yes, well, your words, not mine.  But have either of you considered the possibility that the _‘charm’_ may only work on women.”  Levi blinked. “It’s plausible.  He was cursed to serve only women, so why would he need to charm a man?”

 

“Well hell.  You’re right.  Now, I just need to go home and convince him of the same thing.”  Levi started to the stairs with determination.

 

“Glad that we got that figured out.  Good luck!”

 

*****

Erwin was sitting on the couch reading some random crime novel when Levi returned home.  It was past ten and Levi was exhausted, but he could appreciate how handsome the man was.  This was an undeniable fact. His earlier assessment was correct. Had he seen Erwin in a bar, club - hell, even a grocery store, his head would have turned.  He would have approached the blonde, and, if he had enough liquid courage or was in a proper mood, would have asked for his number. Or at least offered to take him home with him.  Smith’s hypothesis echoed in his mind. It needed to be tested.

 

“Erwin.”  The blonde raised his head.  “Strip and kneel.”

 

“I beg your pardon,” the blonde was incredulous.

 

“I said strip and kneel.  I didn’t stutter.”

 

“Excuse me, but what the hell is this about?”  Erwin looked absolutely offended.

 

“You’re my sex slave, right?  So obey your master, shut the fuck up and strip.  I want you naked and on your knees. And be quick about it.”  Erwin’s nostrils flared and his eyes darker in barely controlled indignation.  Yet, he stood gracefully and quickly removed his clothes. Once he was naked, he just as gracefully dropped to his knees.

 

“How may I serve you, _Master_.”  Levi fought the urge to smile.  Erwin was absolutely furious. Levi could see his struggle to get in the right headspace.

 

“You can suck my cock, since you seem to be so good at it.”  Levi wouldn’t make him crawl, he could only take this so far.  He walked over to the blonde and unzipped his pants. Erwin refused to look him in the eye.

 

“As you wish,” the blonde murmured, tone laced with sarcasm.  He quickly pulled down Levi’s pants and underwear, finding him flaccid.  “Are you no longer aroused by me, _Master_?  Have I done something wrong?”

 

“Yeah, you big, blonde fuck.  You’re supposed to tell me to go fuck myself, that you’re not going to suck shit.”  Erwin looked up then.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m showing you that you don’t have me under some voodoo crap that makes me want to ride your dick until I pass out.  This Master/servant shtick just don’t do it for me. I thought long and hard about this, what you said. It just pisses me off.  You are so...fucking...infuriating. Come on, make me feel like I can’t resist you.” Levi crossed his arms and waited.

 

“I think you have gone completely mad.”  Erwin stood and walked away.

 

“Not in the way you’re thinking.  Stop it. Just stop.” The blonde turned to look at him, confused.

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Acting like this.  I don’t want you because you tricked me into it.  But make no mistake...I do want you. Probably in every way I can have you.  Probably in ways I haven’t even thought about yet. The thing is, I would want you, even if you weren’t like this.  I would want you even if you were some random guy I passed on the street. Dr. Smith thinks that I’m not affected by your hoodoo because I’m a man.  You were never supposed to belong to a man, so what would be the point of making them addicted to you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Erwin said, thoughtful. Levi felt his gaze on him, and he suddenly was aware of how ridiculous he must look, still standing with his pants around his ankles.  Then, the corner of Erwin’s mouth lifted in amusement. “So, you do admit that I am good with my mouth?”

 

“What?”  Before Levi’s brain could catch up, Erwin was once again on his knees.

 

“My first night here, you didn’t believe me when I told you I could pleasure you that way.”  Erwin leaned over and started crawling toward him. Levi felt his body start to respond.

 

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?”  He buried his fingers in that silky blonde hair as Erwin breathed hotly against his  cock.

 

“I think that maybe I’m the one who has become addicted,” Erwin said softly, voice deep with arousal, before swallowing Levi down to the root, stealing the breath from his lungs.  It would be a while before Levi could say anything.

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning found Levi lounging languidly in bed, Erwin half draped over him, deliciously naked and asleep.  Their legs were entwined and Erwin’s head rested on Levi’s chest. There were faint scratch marks marring the golden skin of the blonde’s back, and Levi felt a tingle all the way to his toes remembering how they got there.  He could feel the ache of the finger-shaped bruises on his hips and sighed in contentment. Last night had been incredible. Erwin was an incredible lover and he had Levi desperate and begging before fucking him thoroughly. His body ached in places that he didn’t know he had, but it was good ache.  He was tempted to wake Erwin up for another round when he heard knocking at his apartment door. He groaned and snuck out of bed, trying not wake Erwin. He quickly slipped on a pair of soft pants and answered the door.

 

“Levi?  You’re not dressed yet?”  Farlan asked as he pushed past, Isabel not far behind.

 

“Shit,” Levi cursed.  He forgot that it was Saturday.  The three of them went out for breakfast every Saturday morning.  And he still had not told them about Erwin.

 

“Someone was out late last night,” Isabel teased, poking at a hickey just below his collarbone.  “Dry spell finally over?”

 

“Something like that.”  It would do Levi no good to deny anything when the proof was written on his body.  He gave an indifferent shrug.

 

“Go get dressed, I’m starving,” Farlan encouraged as he rifled through Levi’s refrigerator.  He was buried so far into the thing that he hit his head in surprise at the sound of a deep voice calling Levi’s name.

 

 

“God, Levi, is he still here?” Isabel whispered.  “Do you want us to hide?”

 

“What?  No,” Levi protested.

 

“What the fuck?”  Farlan choked, and Isabel and Levi turned to see what he was looking at.

 

“Oh my.  He can’t be real,” Isabel said dreamily.

 

“Erwin?  What the hell.  Put your damn clothes on.”  

 

“I apologize.  I didn’t realize you had company,” with that, Erwin turned and went back into the bedroom, unashamed of his nakedness.  Levi had fight back a chuckle, especially when Isabel sighed at the retreating backside.

 

“Nice ass,” Farlan stated sarcastically.

 

“I hate to see him go, but love watching him leave,” Isabel agreed.

 

“How the hell did your grumpy ass land a guy like that?”  Farlan asked.

 

“Fuck you,” Levi spat.

 

“I believe that’s my job,” Erwin retorted as he came back into the living area, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a blue plaid button down that accented the blue of his eyes.  Isabel dramatically fell against the counter, fanning herself.

 

“He’s so dreamy,” she sighed.

 

“Don’t encourage them,” Levi scolded Erwin, who just smiled mischievously.

 

“So...how did you two meet?  Are we interrupting the walk of shame?”  Farlan asked, still studying Erwin closely.

 

“Walk of shame?  I am unfamiliar with this phrase.”  Erwin looked at Levi for clarification.

 

“It’s kinda complicated, but not important.  Don’t worry about it?” Levi waved him off.

 

“Bro, you know I don’t normally comment on the guys you sleep with, and this guy is hot as hell, but he seems a little...off?”  Isabel actually looked concerned.

 

“He’s just been out of circulation for a little while.”  Levi smiled at the blonde remembering his amazement over the microwave.

 

“How long is a little while, Levi?”  Farlan asked.

 

“About 65 years,” with that, Levi walked away, leaving the pair wide-eyed.

 

“Levi, you have some explaining to do,” Farlan called out to Levi as he walked toward the bedroom.

 

“And you said _I Love Lucy_ was no longer relevant,” Erwin said.

 

“Levi!  Explain!” Isabel stomped her foot in exasperation.

 

“What can I say?  Thanks for my birthday present guys.  He’s really great in bed.” Levi went to get dressed, his friends sputtering behind him.  

 

* * *

 

“So, now you’re going to try to break this curse?  Not to be a Negative Nancy here, but what if you can’t?”  Farlan asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

 

“You’re disgusting.  Chew first,” Isabel complained.

 

“Well, if I can’t figure it out before the next new moon....”

 

“You can always pass it around to one of us.  That way you too can still be together while trying to figure it out,” Isabel suggested.

 

“Isabel, I’m not sure-”

 

“But what if we _never_ figure it out?  There are only so many of us.” Farlan interjected.

 

“Thank you, asshole, for being so optimistic,” Levi growled.

 

“If we cannot break the curse, then I’ll be happy that you did all you could,” Erwin said with a sad smile.

 

“Have you gotten any leads...like at all?” Isabel asked, stabbing her sausage.

 

“Dr. Smith at the museum has a friend in Italy looking into some leads.  We’re just waiting to see what he finds out.” Levi poked absently at his eggs.  Erwin sat beside him silently, eating his french toast.

 

“It’s only been a week.  You still have three more to go, right?” was Farlan’s sad attempt at lifting the atmosphere.

 

“Now you want to be optimistic.  You’re a dick.”

 

* * *

 

“Keith?  Good to hear from you!”

 

Pause.

 

“Are you sure?  I mean, you exhausted every lead?”

 

Pause.

 

“I know you know what you’re talking about.  I didn’t mean to imply-”

 

Pause.

 

“Yes, of course.  Please send me your research.  Thank you for checking into this for me.”

 

Pause.

 

“Yes, yes.  I just was hoping for better news.  I’ll tell him first thing Monday. I’m just not looking forward to breaking the kid’s heart.”  

 

* * *

 

<https://aanerd.tumblr.com/post/174179530169/this-time-on-fics-that-are-amazing-and-need-to-be>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Drop me a line.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, leave kudos, or visit me on Tumblr (not that I have much for you to see) https://eyebrowluv.tumblr.com/. Thanks!


End file.
